As a high permittivity dielectric ceramic composition for ceramic capacitors, there have been used those mainly comprising barium titanate and including one or more components such as stannate, zirconates and other titanates.
Since such barium titanate ceramic compositions have a high sintering temperature ranging from 1300.degree. to 1400.degree. C., large amounts of energy are required for sintering, resulting in an increase in costs of ceramic products. In addition, when manufacturing monolithic capacitors with these ceramic compositions, it is required to use a noble metal with a high melting point such as, for example, palladium or platinum as a material for internal electrodes to prevent the electrode material from oxidation and reaction with dielectrics. Accordingly, it is impossible with these ceramic compositions to reduce the cost of ceramic capacitors.